One Memory
by aka-ragoddess
Summary: A TaiwanxJapan fanfic. Taiwan is remembering all those precious times with Japan. She can't help but love him despite a troubled relationship. Author's note: Chapter Two is now up.
1. Prologue

_Before I blacked out I swore I was vomiting blood. You kicked me in the face not once but twice and walked away._

_You didn't look back but then again, I wasn't expecting you to…_

I guess you could say this is one great big memory pieced together from lots of little ones.

Yeah… because it's really that pathetic. And so am I. Whatever…

My feelings back then were unstoppably torturous. I wanted you back. I still feel the same, just to a lesser extent. Sometimes I say that I don't care anymore. Other occasions I think about all the good times we shared. I will never forget when we watched the fireflies together, or that beautiful sakura blossom you gave me, or when we fell asleep in each other's arms under the pale vermillion sky.

You treat me as little more than an annoyance but I will always see you as someone worth remembering. Someone worth my time. Someone who I'd spare some space in my head for.

You question my motives? You wonder why I remain loyal to you? The reason is more simple than you make it out to be. Love, my dear, is more than just demonstrating passion towards someone. It's that fondness which wants to share, help and provide for them. A feeling I guess you haven't had the pleasure of experiencing yet.

You know I love you so don't lie to yourself.

Is this too much for you to bear? Well, I can only tell you the one thing you told me as I crumpled to the floor, begging for you. Get over it! Get over yourself…


	2. Chapter 1

I wasn't alone in bed. Someone's hand was resting on my stomach.

I rolled around to meet the gaze of… myself?

But this Taiwan looked different. She looked almost… malevolent. Her eyes were narrow and her mouth curved upwards into a sneer.

She pushed her heavily lipsticked mouth onto mine, free of make-up. Ouch! Sharp teeth! Sharp teeth ripping at my clothes.

With inhuman strength, she forced me onto the floor. Limbs flew everywhere. The other Taiwan fingered a line from my chest down to the area between my legs.

_Oh no… it couldn't be coming to this! No! _

_NO! _

"Taiwan!"

My eyes flew open and I found myself lying at the foot of my bed, Japan leaning over me.

"Kiku-sama?"

"Oh thank God. Did you… experience another hallucination?"

_Probably… But just like all those other times, it had felt unnaturally real._

"Yes, I guess so. I'm sorry for waking you."

"Oh, no matter. You're okay. That's the main thing."

A red flush crept to his cheeks and he briskly looked away.

Japan didn't know that I worried about him. It was becoming apparent that there was something on his mind troubling him and I lost sleep trying to figure out what it was. Even Hong Kong, so distant from the rest of us, had noticed something. Every day, Japan became increasingly reclusive… if that was possible.

"Kiku-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…" I paused. Would asking him if he had something he wanted to tell me be impolite? "has everything been working out for you lately?"

The reassurance he tried to embody was forced. I could tell because he hesitated to smile and when he did, it was crooked.

I did everything I could to hold myself back when he replied, "Oh yes. It has been all so… eventful."

"Eventful?"

"Mmmn," he seemed far away so despite my concerns, I decided not to press on the matter.

"Umm, arigatogozaimasu for coming to my aid."

"It is of no problem at all."

I resisted the urge to giggle. Japan was so cute with his choice of words.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

I realized I must have spoken out loud. I blushed and frantically tried to think of a distraction.

"Uhh, I must be slurring my words! I think I'd better get back to sleep!" I blurted out, hoping that he'd forget about that awkward moment.

He smiled, "Oyasuminasai." and left my room.

I breathed out. That had been a close call. I got up, keeping my hand on the wall for balance, headed to the bathroom and nearly fell backwards. I was wearing lipstick.


	3. Chapter 2

"I call this meeting to order." China said in a business-like tone. "Vice minister… vice minister?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Let the meeting commence." Japan's train of thought arrived back at the conference room briefly before floating off to another unknown destination.

"Thank you. We are gathered here today not for official purposes but to discuss any personal issues which might be of concern to you."

I looked around the room. Korea whispered something to Thailand and giggled. Vietnam's thin face had resent and disgust etched into it. Hong Kong passed around a bamboo basket filled with pork buns.

Japan, who harboured a fondness for pork buns, simply pushed the basket toward China lazily.

"No char siew pao Kiku? That isn't at all like you." came China's voice, somewhat strung with worry.

"Ahh, thank you for the offer Hong-san (to which Hong Kong nodded) and thank you China-san for your concern but please do not worry. I am simply not hungry at this time."

"Hmm… well perhaps there is something on your mind then?"

"You know what's on my mind?" Korea butted in.

"Im Yong Soo! That's quite enough!" China scolded before turning back to Japan. "Kiku, there's no need for secrecy. We are, after all, a family."

Vietnam rolled her eyes. That, as far as she was concerned, was far from the truth. In fact, I agreed with her. Us? A family? We didn't even try acting like one. Actually, at times, we were pretty cruel to each other. Well, I wanted to be nice to Japan.

"Oh leave him alone," I said irritatedly. "If Kiku-sama doesn't want to talk, he doesn't have to. Besides, I'd like to talk about something."

China's expression was one of disappointment but nevertheless, he took my words warmly. "Ah good! Please begin."

I was a little apprehensive about telling them of my hallucination problem but I really wanted China to give Japan some space.

"I have been… hallucinating as of late."

Everyone gasped and I stumbled on. "I'm not s-sure what brings them on. I d-didn't even know I was c-c-capable of hallucination…"

"This is very serious." China murmured gravely.

Thailand, ever the friendly guy said, "Maybe you're not eating enough. It's nice to be slim but don't under-eat to maintain that."

"That must be it!" somebody else cried, "After all Taiwan, you are looking frightfully thin. Don't be too self-conscious huh?"

"Hey calm down!" Korea said casually. "She could in fact be hallucinating because something else is worrying her. Like a domino effect?"

It was a valid suggestion, and the first sensible thing he'd said for the duration of the meeting but I swiftly changed my mind when he added, "So, what's on your mind baby?"

"Nobody you piece of shit!" I hissed back at him.

"Oh don't swear at me Wan Wan. We can all be civil to each other right?" he snickered.

"Not to you anyway." Japan half-whispered, still appearing to be in a trancey state.

"Hey Japan man! Kiku boy! You're awake after all!"

Japan didn't reply but instead, his head slumped to the table as if he were depressed.

A wave of worry washed within me. "Kiku-sama? Are you…" I choked when I saw my evil doppelganger counterpart standing in the doorway.

Her pink qipao was stained with blood, especially around…. certain areas.

I felt queasy, looked down at my own qipao and noticed blood on the front of the skirt; the same general area.

"Oh my God!" I yelped before she lunged at me, trying to scratch at my eyes.

The last thing I remember was falling backwards and hitting my head on something hard.


End file.
